Volver a ver
by Kaiba Kisara
Summary: Un pensamiento de Shaka en torno a un personaje y acerca de su vida y su último momento tras su muerte.


**Volver a ver**

La Casa se llenó de un triste ambiente. Ya no habían sonrisas ni miradas llenas de luz, ya no había ese sentimiento, esa calidez... todo se lo habían llevado las sombras. Sólo se escuchaba el silencio y el palpitar de un corazón en medio de una fiera tormenta.

Shaka aún recordaba esa sonrisa, esos bellos ojos, la manera en como hablaba. El olor de su cuerpo quedó impregnado en él desde aquella... batalla. Aún se lamentaba por haber sido tan terco y ciego, se lastimaba con sus recuerdos, con lo que había hecho... La había dejado morir.

¿A quién? A Hyoan, su alumna...

Ella había acabado con sus otros dos alumnos: Shiva y Ágora, también le dolía esas muertes pero sufría por la pérdida de Hyoan. Esa niña que se arriesgó salvando lo que ella creía, y ella creía en Athena.

"Aún recuerdo tus palabras..." musitó Shaka al mirar por la entrada de su Templo.

**-Flashback-**

"Maestro..." Hyoan, una chica de cabello dorado y largo hasta la cadera, sus ojos eran azules como el mismo mar, su pálida piel ahora estaba sucia y lastimada.

"Una traidora como tú no es digna de pisar este Templo..."

La chica avanzó hacia donde estaba su maestro. Esta vez no sentía miedo, ya había entendido todo desde el primer instante en que tomó la vida de Shiva y Ágora. Desde el momento en que decidió ayudar a Seiya, en el momento en que se dio cuenta que Saori era la verdadera Athena.

"Un ser tan supremo como usted, maestro, debería de entender esta situación..."

Shaka la "observó". Su alumna no tenía esa mirada infantil que solía tener, había decisión en su mirada. Había confianza en sí misma, Shaka se alegró por eso.

"No, Hyoan, eres tú quien debería de entender..."

"¿Entender? ¿Entender, qué?" El cosmos de Hyoan estaba subiendo, sentía ira pero no hacia su maestro sino hacia la ignorancia de éste "¡¿Entender que si me quedo con los brazos cruzados, Athena, nuestra gran diosa morirá!"

"No seas tonta y no me levantes la voz" No se inmutó, "Athena se encuentra con el Gran Patriarca en una sala del Santuario... por eso debes proteger esta Casa, este Santuario".

"Lo estoy haciendo..."

"¿Permitiendo que el enemigo entre?"

"El enemigo está en este Santuario y no es precisamente quien usted piensa, maestro".

Shaka la atacó, haciendo que golpeara una columna y cayera inconciente al suelo. El Santo de Virgo decidió acabar con los caballeros que habían profando su templo y habían hecho que Hyoan tuviera una mentalidad errónea. Los odió.

Entonces conoció a alguien que iba a cambiar su mentalidad de una vez por todas: Ikki, cabellero Pheonix. Veía en él la misma mirada que Hyoan le había dado hace unos instantes; sonrió. Por fin acabaría con el Pheonix cuando escuchó su voz. Era frágil como un pequeño susurro.

"Maestro..."

"Sigues viva..." la dejó inconciente de nuevo y siguió su trabajo al acabar con el Pheonix sin embargo éste regresó e hizo que los dos desaparecieran gracias a Mu, los dos estaban de vuelta justo a tiempo para salvar a Athena.

Shaka pudo comprender los sentimientos de Hyoan. Del por qué iba a morir, del por qué retarlo, del por qué asesinó a sus compañeros... porque en verdad... ella era Athena.

"Hyoan..." caminó hacia su cuerpo y la sostuvo en sus manos.

"Ma... maestro..." sonrió, "gracias por entender..."

"Este no hubiese sido tu final si no te hubieras involucrado"

"Realmente... ¿qué es la vida si no se cumple con lo que se quiere, con lo que se sueña?" lo miró fijamente, su cabello dorado estaba revuelto por su cara y tenía heridas por todo su cuerpo; su cosmos se hacía cada vez insignificante, "maestro..."

Silencio. Shaka, por primera vez, no sabía que responder.

"Podría... ¿ver sus ojos?"

"¿Sabes lo que esto significa?"

"Sé que moriré... pero... quisiera llevar conmigo el último reflejo de usted... Morir con su memoria, maestro"

"Hyoan..."

Abrió los ojos lentamente temiendo a lo que sucedería. Hubo una gran luz que iluminó la Casa, el Santo miró el cuerpo de su alumna en sus brazos, se veía tan pacífica. Estaba durmiendo un sueño tan profundo...

**-End Flashback-**

"La Casa llena de su fragancia pero tan vacía de su vida. Escucho su voz en el viento pero en verdad estoy solo; miro la luna y en ella encuentro sus ojos pero sólo sé que es una infantil fantasía..." Shaka miró a Camus, Saga y Shura antes de quitarles sus sentidos.

"Shaka..." susurró Saga, quien en verdad conoció a Hyan.

Se inició una pelea entre los tres Santos que ahora pertenecían a Hades y Shaka, Caballero Dorado de Athena. Lo entendió... Ahora entendió que el sacrificio de la chica era el mismo que le esperaba a Shaka.

Salvar a Athena... Salvar al mundo y detener a Hades; era lo que Hyoan le hizo saber en ese entonces... Salvar a la verdadera Athena... Salvar al mundo y detener a Ares aún y cuando la vida de ella dependiera de ello, aún y cuando tenía que lastimar a alguien que respetaba y admirara...

"Las flores nacen y después se marchitan,

las estrellas brillan y algún día se extinguen...

Esta tierra, el sol, las galaxias y hasta el mismo gran Universo

algún día también se destruirá

Comparado con esto, la vida de un hombre no es más que un parpadeo,

un escaso momento...

En este escaso momento, las peronas nace, ríen, lloran, luchan,

son heridas, sienten alegría, tristeza, odian a alguien, aman a alguien...

Todo en un solo momento.

Y después, son abrazados por ese sueño eterno llamado la muerte..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No sé que les pareció n,n spero aia sido de su agrado :P Dudas... comentarios... O.O dejen review, seh! n.n Y si les parece k haga una continuación explicando kien es Hyoan (que es la hermana de Hyoga) jejejejeje bueno, al menos dandole más detalles.


End file.
